


There's a pool on floor 214

by Dita_Mai_24



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Alex in her feels, Alex' point of few, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, Magnus glows a bit, also Alex stabs a guy, also mentions of death because this is Valhalla, fierrochase, very very short mention of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_Mai_24/pseuds/Dita_Mai_24
Summary: Magnus and Alex decide to go to a pool in Hotel Valhalla (where the einherji swim to the death, of course). On the way, Alex has a lot of thoughts and feelings about her boyfriend.Short excerpt: "The way Magnus was looking at her, a bit shy with a light blush on his cheeks, was such a stark contrast to the guy from before who had called her a freak, that it made Alex‘ heart do a small leap in her chest."
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, also short mention of Halfborn/Mallory
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	There's a pool on floor 214

Alex slammed her door shut and glared at the wall opposite her. A guy from floor 211 had just knocked on her door demanding one of her pottery figures as a gift for „his girl“. She had told him they weren’t for sale and after a short argument he had turned around and stomped away. Unfortunately for him, he had to be a transphobic asshole muttering „Whatever, freak…“ as he left.

Alex had snapped and a few seconds later he was lying on the corridor floor, a dagger stuck in his forehead.

There was a knock on the door. For a millisecond, Alex thought the guy had already been revived and was back, but when she made out a very familiar „Alex?“ from the other side she knew who it was.

She took a deep breath and opened the door for her boyfriend. He was wearing a HV shirt and… were those swim trunks? His hair was almost at shoulder length again. Alex had decided not to hack it off and give long-haired-Magnus another shot. As always, a light breeze of warm summer wind seemed to float around the blonde, making Alex relax a little.

His gray eyes studied her face for a moment. „So, I was going to ask if you wanted to go swimming with us… There’s a pool on floor 214.“ He frowned. „Or maybe, 218. I’m not sure. Mallory and Halfborn are already there. If they haven’t killed each other on the way.“ His grin seemed a bit awkward like he was unsure if Alex liked his suggestion at all.

The way Magnus was looking at her, a bit shy with a light blush on his cheeks, was such a stark contrast to the guy from before who had called her a freak, that it made Alex‘ heart do a small leap in her chest.

„Also. Why is there a dead guy in the corridor?“

That got a laugh out of her. „He wanted one of my pottery figures.“

„So you killed him?“

Alex touched her chin. „…Yeah.“ She stood on tiptoes to give Magnus a light kiss on the cheek. „So, swimming?“

He nodded glancing at the dead body like he wondered if he was going to be the next to have a knife stuck in his head anytime soon. „Only if you want to, of course. Like, if it’s okay with you-“

„Relax, Maggie.“ Alex grinned. „I’ll change and meet you outside.“

Magnus practically beamed. Alex could have sworn that the ends of his blond hair were glowing a bit. „Cool, I’ll just wait here next to this corpse.“

„Shut up.“ Alex laughed and shut the door.

When she stepped into the corridor later, she felt a little tense. She had never shown that much skin to anyone, let alone Magnus. Especially since they had agreed to take things slowly and give each other space if needed.

Stepping over the legs of her earlier victim she avoided Magnus‘ gaze and draped her rose Kimono with green palm tree patterns around her body. Underneath she was wearing dark green swim shorts and a pink sort of high neck top that covered her chest.

„You look so nice, Fierro. I love the bathrobe.“

Alex finally looked at Magnus. „This is not a bathrobe, you idiot! And stop ogling.“

He laughed. „I know, I know. It looks lovely...“ He dropped his gaze to the floor. „ _You_ look lovely.“, he added softly.

Trying to ignore the rush of affection she felt for the boy (and also the rush of blood to her face) Alex linked her arm with Magnus‘. „Calm down, smooth talker. Let’s find that pool, hm?“

„Oh, Hel. Look at them.“

Magnus followed Alex‘ gaze to the far end of the pool. There was Halfborn Gunderson – shirt off as usual – pushing his ginger girlfriend underwater. It would have looked like a playful couple teasing each other, hadn’t the berserker screamed „DIE, WOMAN!“

„At this rate he’s actually going to drown her.“ Magnus muttered.

„As long as I’m out of her sight when she takes revenge I don’t care.“ Alex unhooked their arms just to slip her hand into Magnus‘ and started for the pool.

It was quite big and there were a few other einherji gathered. Some were just relaxing, others were running around splashing water or throwing axes at each other. Two people were pulling a guy with a spear sticking out of his back out of the water. Alex felt Magnus shudder next to her. She grinned. „Aw, poor Vanir child can’t handle Valhalla, eh?“

„I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to this.“, he said weakly. He looked a little pale. Alex was surprised to feel a sudden pressing urge to make this dork feel better. Sure, she knew she liked him quite a lot. But this level of sympathy, this crazy need to see Magnus happy… she hadn’t expected that from herself.

Alex reached for the hem of his green shirt and twirled a bit of the material around her finger. His gaze snapped down to them. „Come on. You have enough time to learn how to deal with all this. You’re a Vanir child learning the ways of Odins warriors.“ Alex brushed her fingertips lightly across Magnus‘ stomach. Her green nailpolish matched the color of his shirt. „Who knows? Maybe one day this combination will make you a more powerful demigod than any child of Odin, Thor or Loki. Now get out of this shirt so we can swim, Maggie.“

He stared at her. He seemed frozen expect for his eyes that moved right and left, trying to focus on Alex‘ own brown and ember eyes. „A-Alex I know we said we would take things slowly but-.“ He gripped Alex‘ wrists. The shirt fell from her fingertips.

What did he mean? For a second Alex wondered if she had gone to far with the touching. Panic started to rise in her stomach. Before she could really react Magnus stepped right into her personal space, wrapping one arm around her back. The other hand came up to her face and his lips were on hers.

Oh. _Oh_.

Magnus was usually not so confident about initiating kisses. But this was different. This was very different. The arm around her back brought their bodies closer together. For a moment, Alex was overwhelmed by.. well, everything. Magnus‘ thumb stroking across her cheek. His nose next to hers. His soft, and so so warm lips moving on hers. Some strands of blonde hair tickling her face. The arm around her with the thin Kimono material being the only thing separating their bare skin.

Her chest was completely pressed against his now. It was like a dam broke inside Alex. She finally kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. It was exhilarating to know that Magnus wanted her so close. Especially since she knew he had some trouble with physical contact. Breathing in Magnus‘ flowery scent, feeling the summery warmth radiating off the boy - it made her heart ache for him. And it settled something deep down inside her.

They finally pulled away. Magnus‘ face was flushed and his lips were pink and glossy. He was definitely glowing now. Alex pushed some silky strands of blond hair behind his ear. „Magnus, I think I’m a little bit mad about you.“ His hands were on her hips now, sending a chill up Alex‘ spine.

„Same.“

Alex laughed loudly and Magnus broke into a grin. „Eloquent as ever.“

He also laughed softly. „I could have used some of Kvasirs mead right there.“

„I think I prefer you like this. A lot of sass plus the occasional awkward gibberish and all.“

His grin grew even wider. He pulled off his shirt and started walking towards the pool. „Let’s get in here before one of us gets drowned or stabbed with a pool noodle.“

Alex laughed again and followed her boyfriend. If he kept this up, she was going to have the worst laughter-lines soon. She decided it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was mildely enjoyable. English is not my first language so I apologize if the phrasing was awkward here and there... (also, are pool noodles and laughter-lines actual words in English?)  
> I just joined ao3. If anyone has tips and tricks they are very welcome :)  
> What did you think about that little theory I put in? (The one about Magnus becoming really powerful/capable someday due to learning the Aesir ways while having the Vanir qualities as well)  
> Again, I hoped you liked this little "story".


End file.
